dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Hellhawk/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Melee) |flavora1 = Tainted Hellhawk can get rid of his enemies in a flash. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3810% damage to one enemy and silences it for 4 seconds. Consumes no "Vigor" when successfully hit, recharges 1 "Vigor". vigor: 2 |activeskill2 = Shadow Split ( /Melee) |flavora2 = Move undetected to deal a fatal strike. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 3220% damage to enemy. Inflicts 152% damage every second for 5.2 seconds. Consumes no "Vigor", when successfully hit, recharges 1 "Vigor". vigor: 3 |activeskill3 = Reaper's Scythe ( /Melee) |flavora3 = Hellhawk's bloodstained Hellside is filled with the souls of those he killed. |aEffect3 = Consumes all stored "Vigor" to inflict 4005% damage and 1700% damage to one enemy. vigor: 4 |passive1 = Deadly Energy |flavorp1 = Death comes to anyone who locks eyes with the deathly Hellhawk. |pEffect1 = Adds 350% damage to all attacks. Also, recovers own's HP by 28% of inflicted damage. When Hellhawk is hit by damage he vanishes for 6 seconds, during which his Active Skills have a chance to steal 1 buff and all his Melee attacks will hit . 15 sec |passive2 = Scream of Death |flavorp2 = He leaves nothing but screams in his wake. |pEffect2 = Increases DEX by 80% for self for 11 seconds each time an ally or enemy dies on the battlefield. Stacks up to 5 times. Helhawk can detect enemies in stealth. |passive3 = Energy Expansion |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Hellhawk's damage increases by 120%. |passive4 = Evil Shadow Demon |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Consumes all stored "Vigor" to inflict 3666% damage and 2900% damage to one enemy and vanishing for 6 seconds. Also, increases maximum "Vigor" gauge to 5. "Reaper's Scythe" will no longer consume "Vigor" and grant 1 "Vigor" instead, when successfully hit. vigor: 5 |passive5 = Reaper of Death |flavorp5 = The Reaprer of Death will find you when darkness rules over the world. |pEffect5 = Hellhawk deals 77% more damage. |passive6 = Shadow of Death |flavorp6 = Hellhawk thrives in darkness. |pEffect6 = Before entering battle, all of Hellhawk's "Vigor" is restored and receives 180% for 14 seconds (Immune to dispel). This is only used once when entering the battle for the first time. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. "Energy" is located in his resource bar (Orange bar similar to old Rogue's Vigor) and caps at 4 pre-MAX enhancement state. |aEffect1_ex = His actives indeed do not state a Cooldown. They simply require energy. In a sense, his skills all require a different amount of energy but also replenish or grant more energy when used. This causes his skills to have a natural "chain-reaction" but also a unchangeable skill sequence, reducing the RNG factor and maximizing his burst potential. |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Hellhawk_(Skills_Review) |pt1 = The hawk, Hellhawk's Boden animal is invoked in multiple instances on his attire. Both foot and leg wear, as well as the coat and right shoulder protection piece show signs of the hawk. Additionally, both his daggers display a hawk as its base, with claws as pummels. An eye, supposdely an hawk eye, can be spotted on his belt. }}